Widow's Kharma
by Hurrykaine
Summary: AJ is in the middle of a dominant reign as Divas Champion. She has defeated every opponent in her path in some way or form at one time or another and just when it seems like nobody is willing to challenge her for her Divas Championship a diva that has more than a bit of unfinished business makes her return to the WWE, Kharma!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen this is my second story! It stars AJ Lee and Awesome Kong/Amazing Kong/Kharma and it features numerous other wrestling stars and plenty of adventures to behold. I hope you all are entertained by my second story. Lets go!_

_Chapter 1: Humility, Hubris, Kharma_

December 15, 2014. The night after WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, there special event that was sold out, highly anticipated, and action packed. Out of all the action that took place that night none was more interesting then AJ Lee's battle in what seemed to be a who's who of her greatest rivals to her in her reign. By way of a fateful fatal four way match the night before

She battled Paige: Her former friend, her longtime enemy, and biggest threat to her reign. They were almost mirror images of each other as wrestlers and as women. They didn't look like most female wrestlers and acted differently as well but they were both deadly and delightfully twisted in their natures which made them perfect enemies.

AJ battled Natalya: While she was a Total Diva she was always a pain in AJ's ass given how strong and physical she was and despite never defeating the Black Widow when it mattered most Natalya was always a relevant threat to AJ so whenever the skipping diva faced her she knew she had to be at her best.

She also battled Emma: Emma, a wild card among all of the other contestants. Belying her bubbly nature lied a talented, technical wrestler that could put up a good fight and earned AJ's attention after defeating her in a non-title match weeks prior, giving AJ one of her few losses overall. The Australian-born diva was a definite dark horse.

But in the end it didn't matter…

"And Natalya's on a roll! She's got AJ in her grip, about to attempt a slam but…oh! AJ escaped! She's going for the Black Widow! Emma and Paige are still out at ringside!" Cole exclaimed in awe as Natalya built up momentum in the match.

"Emma and Paige scrapped it out from ringside and Emma's just startin to come to after that big dive she took and she's payin' for it!" JBL exclaimed, alluding to the top rope dive Emma hit on Miss Hell in Boots herself, taking them both out of the match.

With Paige and Emma out of the ring it was a one on one battle between the Queen of Hearts and Black Widow herself. Natalya tried to power her way through AJ's grip, struggling and moving to the ropes to try and grab them so she could break this accursed Black Widow hold but soon she dropped to one knee, then both knees, before tapping out to AJ before she passed out from the pain. Natalya lost the match and "Lets Light It Up" played hard and loud through the arena crowd as the crowd cheered AJ on.

"The winner of the match and STILL WWE Divas Champion, AJ LEE!" Justin Roberts declared as senior referee Chad Patton raised her arm up in victory to the sold-out TLC crowd.

Then Justin handed the ref AJ's Divas Championship title so she can give it to the successful Diva and she wasted no time bolting out of the ring and skipping up the ramp with glee. Her job was done, her match was won, and her top three contenders were bested. Now she could go backstage and properly gloat on her victory and with the sight of everyone's favorite barefoot commentator and backstage interviewer Renee Young walking towards her she didn't have to wait long to do so.

"AJ Lee you just retained your Divas championship in a big fatal four way match. How do you feel after such a big win?" Renee asked while AJ, clutching her Divas championship tightly around her shoulder smiled at the blonde interviewer and smiled.

"Not gonna lie. That was a hard match like I knew it would be…" the Divas Champion said between breaths, "but I left the ring like I entered it, with my baby, my sweet, sweet, Divas championship," she cooed, giving the butterfly-shaped championship belt a kiss.

"You're set to end 2013 as the Divas Champion. What are your thoughts about that?" Renee asked the successful champion. AJ simply smirked at her before replying.

"It's gonna happen…My Divas Championship is never gonna leave me again but if anybody wants to stop me, feel free to try," AJ finished in singsong before skipping down the hallway, the camera watching her before fading to black behind her

The following night, Monday Night Raw was in Baltimore, Maryland for the aftermath show from TLC: Tables Ladders and Chairs. Some of the events that happened last night were Luke Harper and Erick Rowan successfully winning the WWE Tag Team Championships from GoldStar (Goldust and Stardust) and The Usos in a tag team Triple Threat Match, the WWE Championship gained attention too as John Cena defeated Brock Lesnar to regain it in a TLC match, and the Divas Championship Fatal Four Way match which AJ Lee survived against three of some of her most valiant opponents to retain her Divas Championship.

Now she was going to celebrate and brag in front of the whole world.

She planned it all from the moment she arrived to the arena. She was going to greet her adoring fans in the ring, brag about her victory and her reign, and maybe surprise them somehow. All she had to do was wait.

The show was in its midpoint, within the second hour of a Three hour Raw and Damien Mizdow and The Miz just finished shooting a mock movie skit the fans popped as soon as they heard the theme song of arguably the most popular diva in WWE's theme music fill the arena…

"**Let's Light it up! light it up, light it up Light it tonight, Let's light it up! Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky, let's light it up, light it up, light it up light it tonight, let's light it up L- Let the night, L- Let the diamonds, Sh-Sh Shine in your eyes."**

AJ skipped down the ramp and around ringside with a pleasant smile on her face like everything was just fine in her world, her Divas Championship she's held since the summer of this year on her tiny waist as the fans cheered her on.

"AJ Lee has been as powerful as ever since coming back to the WWE in June," Michael Cole said, "she's beaten every opponent she's faced for the title as she continues her reign she's held since September."

"She won the Divas Championship on her first night back and she's been on fire since then. Heck she beat four very talented Divas last night," JBL pointed out.

"While she's more than a few fries short of a Happy Meal she is the longest reigning Divas champion in history for a reason," King pointed out, noting AJ's 295 day reign of the Divas Championship.

"That's right but AJ isn't scheduled for a match tonight so I wonder what she's doing out here," Jerry Lawler said with a thoughtful tone in his voice. He was right, AJ wasn't scheduled to compete but that didn't mean she couldn't take some time out to speak to her adoring fans and gloat on her victory and now that she bounded her way into the ring she was looking to do just that as her music faded so she could speak to her fans.

"Since I returned to the WWE six months ago it's been business as usual. No matter how many people challenge me and try to take away my baby…" she said as the camera zoomed in a little closer on her Divas Championship around her waist, "sooner or later they all **failed**." AJ said with her lips curling into a little smirk at the end of her sentence before regaining her composure while the crowd cheered for her.

"Just look at last night for example. I beat Emma who I hardly faced before, Natalya who I've beaten so many times I'm tired of beating her, and a Paige who was at one point my enemy, my frienemy, and my biggest rival, but now she's simply just a loser, just like the rest of these **wannabes**."

The people who booed AJ were few and far between the people cheering her on from that comment about her opponents last night at TLC. She bested them all and was proud of it to say the least.

"Yes, I called then _wannabes _because that's exactly what they are and it's not hard to see why. I mean sure I'm not on some reality show parading around my relationships and my friendships and I don't care about wearing ridiculous thousand dollar outfits but that's fine because I've made a bigger impact than any woman has ever made in here, where it matters most, in this ring," AJ said with calm but assertive pride in her voice.

"There hasn't been a Diva in history who looks like me, acts like me, and has made the impact that I have made in this company to the point where I don't need an overhyped reality show to get me over, I don't enhanced body parts and to put my body in a bikini to impress people, all I need is a microphone, an opponent, and I can show people just how great I am."

Then she looked at the camera as her lips curled into a smirk.

"In other words I'm the greatest Diva in the history of the WWE!"

The fans would usually clearly jeer a wrestler who had this much ego but AJ did have some truth to her words which lead to a split crowd. She had her own merchandise, she was the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time, and she was a good wrestler all her own. Not bad for the smallest Diva in WWE. Not a lot of Divas have done that.

However AJ wanted to put the crowd under her control and she knew just how to do it.

"From Chyna to Beth Phoenix to Trish Stratus to Lita to sooooooo many Divas in between none of them have ruled the Divas division, single-handedly, like I have. None of them are better than me!"

Now AJ was name-dropping Divas who came before her and insulting them, some of whom were legends. This was a surefire way to get the fans to boo her and that's just what happened. Virtually everybody in the sold out arena was jeering AJ and she loved it, she _loved _the attention they were giving her.

"And now because I'm such a nice, giving, woman I am giving a Divas title match to anybody who I haven't faced before," the Black Widow said as she turned to the stage now to give whoever thought they were good enough to face the champion her full attention. Then she sat down cross-legged and waited on her opponent.

"Don't worry, I'll wait," she grinned proudly as she watched the stage, awaiting her opponent. After seconds passed and AJ twirled and brandished her microphone in her hands before placing it by her feet.

"Awwwww sad face," AJ pouted childishly, There has to be somebody that's willing to step up and face the greatest Divas Champion in history," the petite champion smiled smugly at the end of that little comment as she steadily anticipated her new opponent.

Then after fateful seconds passed the confident, conceited, grin, melted away into a shocked and wide-eyed expression from the sound of a low and sharp piano chord, wicked and evil laughter, drums, and a guitar chord which made the Raw audience worldwide gasp in awe and surprise.

It was "Bad Karma" and only one woman in WWE history had that particular theme.

"No way…there's no way!" Michael Cole said in pure disbelief.

"Are you serious?! There's no way she's back!" JBL said in denial of who just might be returning.

"She's…oh my god she's back!" King said as the presence of a hulking, large, ebony diva with dreadlocks slowly walked on the stage with the fans cheering loud and clear.

"Oh my god It's Kharma! Kharma's back in the WWE!" King shouted out. He could hardly believe what he was witnessing right now.

"It has been two years since we've seen Kharma in the WWE and this crowd is going wild for this force of a woman! Kharma has come back to Raw!" Cole exclaimed as the crowd eagerly cheered the returning Diva and AJ's swagger, her arrogance, her confidence, had all melted away and were replaced by one emotion that people had never seen the Black Widow of the WWE have before, **Fear.**

AJ was on her feet, standing in attention as she watched the towering diva walk from the stage to the ring. She never felt so small until she saw Kharma before her eyes. The New Jersey native was several feet shorter than the imposing female wrestler and gave up a hundred pounds at least to her in their appearances. Also in terms of appearances Kharma had a microphone in her hand to show that she was here to speak which fans worldwide were sure to take notice of.

Now that Kharma was in the ring and her music faded away clear chants of "WELCOME BACK!" filled the air and she stood there, soaking them in for a moment which was appropriate for her, especially considering how it's been nearly two years to the day since anybody in WWE has seen hide or hair of Kharma on any WWE show so this was a treat among treats.

After letting the fans get their much-deserved cheers out Kharma spoke.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Now I'll tell you just why I'm back. I'm back here for one reason and one reason only. I want the WWE Divas Championship!"

That statement made the fans pop with cheers and AJ go from wide-eyed shock to a blend of disbelief and anger. She immediately picked up a microphone to give her reply.

"Listen I don't know what the hell kind of hidey-hole you lumbered out of after what? Two years?" AJ asked, not backing down from the larger woman, fueled by ego and pride as a champion, "but I only face actual divas who actually _wrestle_. Not come down to the ring and smack people around for a few weeks and then disappear…poof."

Some may see this as poking the proverbial bear…and obviously it was to the eyes of the fans but to AJ she was simply stating facts. Kharma's much hyped WWE run back in 2011 did consist of just that. She hyped fans and intimidated divas with her vignettes, debuted with a rockstar reception, and proceeded to beat down virtually every diva on the WWE Roster until she had to take a leave of absence because she was pregnant. Now she was back with a title-hungry vengeance and AJ was not amused.

However Kharma had her explanation ready.

"That's right, I did leave but because I was pregnant, that I was starting a family, not because I wanted to especially since I have a lot of unfinished business," she stated, looking down at the reigning Divas champion, "I called The Authority, I emailed them, I contacted them however I could to let them know that I was ready to come back and as soon as they had something open for me I could return and that title is open for me and you need some a new opponent and I am that opponent. I WANT that Divas Championship!" The powerhouse of a woman declared.

The crowd cheered at the end of that. They were glad Kharma was back in the WWE, ready to compete for them like she was supposed to do. AJ on the other hand gave her a nice, condescending smile.

"Awwwww…" she held her hands over her heart, "I'm so proud that you have your life taken care of now and can get back into wrestling. I mean you're as fat..I mean as _heavy-set_ as ever," she said before pausing to let the fans give a nice round of "Oooohs" from the "fat" remark and you're ready to get back to wrestling," she finished with a cheerful smile.

"But here's the thing. I don't care if you just got back to the WWE, if The Authority welcomed you back, or if you woke up from your two year hibernation like the bear you are, you **do not **deserve to face me for this championship, _my _Divas Championship."

This was resounding proof that AJ Lee wasn't backing down from Kharma in the slightest and the fans were split on who to cheer and who to boo. On one hand there was Kharma, this mountain of a woman who wrestled in multiple promotions in multiple countries before arriving to World Wrestling Entertainment but left before her career truly started despite a bevy of hype behind her, or AJ Lee who was the most interesting and entertaining Diva the WWE has had in years. The fans were the ultimate winner since they couldn't help but be split down the middle in this confrontation.

And what Kharma said soon after didn't make things any easier…

"I'm gonna say this once. I'm not going anywhere and if you think I'm just going to step back and let you overlook me and not give me a title match…"

"You must be **crazy**."

Now Kharma did her homework. She knew that the ultimate way to get AJ's attention was to call her the five-lettered c-word. It made her snap every time, it never failed to get her angry and at the looks of things it was working. AJ's chest was heaving with her deep breaths; her haughty expression had faded away to one of unease while she dropped her mic in shock from the heavier woman's comment. Then she did what came naturally to anybody who happened to call her crazy, hit them.

*SLAP!*

AJ drew back her small arm and threw a stiff slap across Kharma's pudgy face which once again drew the fans attention with a chant of "Oooohs." Then Kharma dropped her own microphone and had her lips curled into a wicked smile as if that set off a trigger of its own but AJ didn't stop there. She proceeded to pound and pelt the larger diva with closed-fists and elbows to her head and back but that just got Kharma mad as she gave AJ a close-range clothesline for her trouble and AJ fell down in a heap as the fans popped, seeing a well-anticipated brawl.

Wisely AJ tried to crawl out of the ring but Kharma wasn't having any of that. She grabbed AJ by her Chuck Taylors pulling her in by her right leg. However her left leg was free and she used it to kick Kharma in the head and face to break her grip so she could scramble out of the ring and escape the wrath of Kharma.

"And AJ is hightailin' it out of there!" Jerry exclaimed as she crawled to her feet at ringside and bounded up the ramp.

"I don't think I've ever seen AJ flee the ring so fast!" JBL commented as AJ raised her Divas Championship belt high.

"I think we'd all run away if we got knocked down by a person about twice our size! What a return for Kharma!" Michael Cole commented as "Bad Kharma" played to a cheering, buzzing crowd.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE THIS! IT'S MINE! IT'S MINE!" AJ yelled out to the ring that Kharma now stood in alone, "Not for long! I'm gonna get that championship!"

The two divas proceeded to verbally trash talk each other from afar until AJ skipped backstage in relief that she survived her encounter with Kharma before one particular thought set in her mind…

What the hell was she going to do now?

Kharma was clearly larger and more physically daunting than she was, she could crush AJ if she got her hands on her without a doubt. However despite having her anger activated by the "crazy" comment AJ still felt that she could outsmart Kharma to the point where thoughts began to fill her head of what she could possibly do to get her off her back.

She skipped en-route to her locker room to plan just what she could do in revenge. If Kharma thought that she was just going to dominate AJ because she was bigger than her she was sadly mistaken.

To be continued…


	2. Fighting Night and Stating Pride

Chapter 2: Talking Nightmares and Stating Pride.

Just hours ago AJ Lee had experienced an encounter with her biggest, most intimidating, most imposing opponent to date, Kharma.

To call Kharma a monster would be appropriate. She was just over six feet tall and well into the two hundred pound range. She wasn't just a powerhouse among most female professional wrestlers, she was a giant, and an imposing threat to any professional wrestler who had the nerve to challenge her.

Or in AJ's case, any opponent _she _challenged.

Kharma hadn't been seen in the WWE since 2012 and her impact was not lost among the WWE Universe. They welcomed her back with open arms and smiling faces, knowing she had unfinished business and unearned glory and the thought of AJ Lee, the most dominant WWE Diva in recent memory facing off against Kharma, a returning monster that was bent on claiming the Divas Championship would be sure to put butts in arena seats and eyes on television and computer screens. However AJ didn't feel the same joy and anticipation that the WWE Universe was feeling, in fact the nervousness started to creep up on her.

As she rode in her customized "Love Bites" tour bus, trying to cover up her uneasy nerves in some late night cartoons on TV before bed some unusual thoughts of wariness and unease filled her mind.

_"Kharma's huge…like **really **huge. I wonder if my Black Widow can even get locked in on her…if she doesn't sit on me first. Great! Now I have to worry about if she's going to flatten me or not! No AJ, no get those thoughts out of your head. She's just a diva and you've beaten divas before. Sure they weren't a foot taller than you and ate more than you weigh but you can beat Kharma...right?"_

For the first time in years AJ was the underdog heading into her feud with Kharma, she wasn't the favorite to win and it bothered her. So much so that she wasted no time putting on her Harley Quinn pajamas and getting into her bed. Soon enough she'd wake up and great a brand new day with a fresh, bright, outlook on her life.

Or so she thought…

It was a vivid dream, lifelike and deep, fitting of the imaginative mind of April Mendez. AJ Lee was in the ring of a WWE Arena, waiting for Kharma. This was obviously going to be a match and It would've been normal if the entire scene wasn't black and purple with shadowy figures in the crowd and commentators tables and silver spots for eyes and mouths. There was a black figure in a white shirt as the referee for the match, and a blank titantron. It was like she was performing in front of the whole world but nobody at all at the same time.

But just when it couldn't get any stranger there was a voice that sounded like raspy and gritting, like a demonic Justin Roberts in it's tone

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship!"

AJ knew just who she was facing and she rested on the ropes, putting on her proverbial game-face which was really just her trademark tilted-head smile. It was her typical greeting for a new, unlucky challenger who thought that they had what it took to defeat her and end her reign.

That smile faded however when she saw heard the twisted laughter and sinister-sounding music that led to Kharma. Kharma slowly made her way to the stage with every footstep shaking the nightmarish arena as if she was King Kong or an approaching Dinosaur. Now the Black Widow wondered just what the hell she had gotten herself into. Retreating the ring to at least get her wits about her seemed like a great idea and she tried to do just that.

But for some reason the ring had _other _plans

She tried fleeing the ring but the ropes were like some kind of force field, keeping her in place and not moving an inch when she approached them.

AJ tried rolling through the bottom rope, nothing.

Then she tried moving to the middle rope, no luck there either.

Then AJ grabbed the top rope, willing to ride it to the apron and then step out of the ring just to escape the approaching she-monster but to no avail. It was as if the ring ropes had an invisible wall or force field on them. She couldn't get over them, through them, or under them.

Once Kharma stepped to the ring AJ decided to give up trying her escape attempt and decided to get ready to fight. Then the music stopped and AJ greeted Kharma in the middle of the ring with her Divas Championship raised high in the referee's hands to show that this was a championship match.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" AJ yelled out in Kharma's face, speaking out her confidence and defiance while Kharma simply gave AJ a wide, twisted, grin. She was going to enjoy every second of this.

The following match really was a nightmare for AJ because everything she tried seemed to fail to hurt Kharma or even stun her. The heavier diva shrugged off her punches and elbows and endured her kicks before catching her leg, throwing it down and flipping her over with a belly to belly suplex.

Now AJ had been tossed around by other divas before: Natalya, Beth Phoenix, even Kaitlyn. But to get sent through the air on your front and landing on your back by the strength of a woman who weighed more than 100 pounds than you did gave a different type of agony and a new outlook on pain.

AJ tried to mount an offense with more punches and other strikes to Kharma only to get clubbed by down hard every time: Elbows to her back that felt like she was hit with a baseball bat, knees that drained air out of her when they connected with her stomach. And those were just the strikes.

Slam after slam after body-shaking, bone-rattling slam was inflicted on AJ's tiny body. She was thrown around the ring by Kharma and her brutal suplexes, throws, and powerful slams but AJ just wouldn't stay down, moving and dodging whenever possible to sneak in quick shots and fast strikes that did little damage to Kharma but gave AJ a fighting chance. Then she kicked Kharma hard in the knees while dodging strikes from the larger woman, thinking that would slow her down and Kharma grunted in pain, dropping to a knee.

AJ smirked from ear to ear as Kharma fell down to a knee. She wasted no time attempting a Black Widow submission hold as the living silhouette of a referee stood near.

Kharma's arm was so thick, so heavy compared to the other divas she's attempted this move on but she managed to lift it up albeit with some effort, get a leg over it too and lock it in! But then things took a turn for the worst. Kharma overpowered AJ and broke free of the hold, countering into a side slam and AJ laid there in a blend of pain and shock. Kharma was the first woman to break the Black Widow hold

And it just went downhill from there.

Kharma proceeded to use AJ like a 98lb living throw toy in anger. Body slams, hip tosses, and elbow drops, all finishing with an Implant Buster for the pin.

"ONE…TWO…THREE!" the referee counted. Three seconds, three fateful seconds, and it was over. AJ had lost her Divas Championship

"The winner of the match and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, KHARMA!" The demonic-sounding announcer declared as the crowd cheered. The shadow referee grabbed the Divas Championship that once belonged to AJ's and now handed it to Kharma and raised her hand up high.

That was when AJ woke up with a start. Her eyes were the size of saucers, her mouth agape as she panted and looked around her surroundings and felt her mobile bed. She was still on her tour bus and it was still pretty dark outside, and a relieved smile slowly graced her face.

"That was it, a nightmare, a bad dream. A bad, bad, bad, **bad**, dream" she repeated to herself while she reached out and grabbed her Divas Championship that she had on the side of her bed and held it tightly and going to sleep once again.

"It's mine…it's all mine…this is my baby and it will **never** leave me!" AJ said, cradling her Divas championship in her arms while kissing it lovingly, sweetly, as if it was her own infant child as she drifted off to sleep with it in her arms. The reigning Divas Champion was going to make sure that her nightmare of Kharma taking her beloved Championship from her was going to stay that way, just a nightmare, somehow. Until then she held her dear championship belt close to her heart. This time having pleasant, Kharma-free, dreams.

The following night was Smackdown and AJ was pacing the floor of her private locker room in thought, dressed in her latest t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and Chuck Taylor wrestling boots with her mind filled with thoughts of tonight's show.

"Okay. It's Smackdown. Tuesday Night and I have to show the whole world that I'm not afraid of Kharma, that I'm not scared of that monster, but how?" she said to herself while she paced. Then she stopped in her tracks, an idea swirling in her mind

"An interview! I'll do an interview and let _everybody _know I'm not afraid of her, because I'm not!" she said with a widened smile, her pacing now turning into happy skipping. She'd do an interview, play it safe and let people know she wasn't intimidated by Kharma without getting on the bad side of the WWE Diva monster However it was certain to get the ebony monster diva's attention and her aggression but she couldn't back down simply because she worried about what _could _happen.

Ready to get this over with she impulsively left her locker room with her Divas Championship draped on her shoulder and walked to the Interview Area. She was ready to talk to the WWE Universe because she had a lot on her mind.

WWE's favorite barefoot commentator and interviewer Renee Young was wearing a blue dress and waiting for AJ Lee in the interview area backstage. She was there for any WWE Superstar or Diva to talk to at certain intervals and moments of the show and with Smackdown well into its first hour AJ Lee was the first one to see her.

"Hi Renee," AJ said with a friendly smile on her face, showing a good nature to the blonde interviewer. "Hello AJ, how are you?" Renee asked the Divas Champion.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking," AJ smiled.

Renee was a little surprised at this. She thought that AJ would be a little nervous considering just who she was feuding with but apparently it didn't look that way.

"You ready for your interview? I'm sure people want to know " Renee asked curiously. AJ raised her eyebrow and smiled, "I'm always ready to talk, you should know that by now," AJ answered easily. She couldn't remember the last time that she was shy, she couldn't recall the last time she wasn't ready to speak especially to the WWE Universe.

"Well you'll have your chance. The Cesaro VS Kofi Kingston match just ended and we'll be live in ten minutes champ," Renee smiled and AJ nodded in response, giving her Divas Championship an affectionate kiss as the seconds counted down. Five, four, three, two, one…

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time the WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" Renee announced to a mostly cheering crowd as the camera panned over to AJ who was smiling pleasant smile.

"AJ this past Monday on Raw, Kharma returned to the WWE and challenged you for your Divas Championship but you turned her down and you two fought it out. So the whole WWE wants to know, are you worried about losing the Divas Championship to Kharma?"

"You know, Renee I worry about a few things, you know? I get nervous at times. I worry if my PlayStation 4 will overheat after a twelve straight hours of gaming, I worry that I'm going to miss the latest Harley Quinn comic every month, and I definitely worry if I don't get my four cups of coffee a day, but I am NOT worried about Kharma," AJ said confidently.

"But AJ, Kharma's bigger than you and stronger than you. She's the largest diva in the WWE," Renee said, wanting to push the interview forward by digging deeper with her questions. AJ however was ready with a reply of her own.

"I am the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time. I've held this title longer than anybody else, I've held it more times than anybody else, I am the greatest WWE Diva of all time and if you think I'm afraid of big bad Kharma plodding my way to try and take my baby from me then I am so sorry but you'll be sadly disappointed," AJ said before skipping down the hallway, ending the interview. She stated her confidence, spoke her pride, now she can relax and see just what Kharma had to offer.

She wouldn't have to wait long too since Kharma had a match tonight against Alicia Fox. AJ saw this on her phone earlier today and made a mental note of this. While Alicia was by no means a threat to Kharma this would let AJ see just how Kharma wrestled in the WWE.

About twenty minutes later the sound of "Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party" to the Smackdown Crowd followed by the presence of the 'Foxy Floridian' herself, Alicia Fox.

She had a blank, cold, reception by the crowd. No cheers, no boos, just apathy but apparently she didn't care. She sauntered her way to the stage, flaunted that tight and sexy body of hers by bending over for a bit, and then walked down the stage and ramp with a cold, businesslike, look on her face. It was a sign of smugness, conceit, and pride. She was ready to fight.

However she found holding the smug look on her face rather difficult when the sharp piano chords and wicked laughter of "Bad Kharma" played and the crowd cheered instantly.

Kharma was the larger and taller of the two ebony divas, clearly outweighing Alicia Fox as she moved her way to the ring.

"This is one of the few times where I think running away from a fight ain't such a bad idea," JBL said with clear worry in his voice over what was going to happen to Alicia.

"Alicia Fox will be the first opponent in Kharma's first match as a WWE and if you want to talk about an uphill battle just look at the size difference between these women!" Cole exclaimed.

"Alicia ain't backin down though. She's stayin in the ring and getting ready to fight, good luck Foxy!" JBL said as Kharma now entered the ring, looking at her much smaller competitor.

"You ain't so tough," Alicia mouthed, looking at the larger, stoic, woman. She put on a front of confidence while in her mind she was wondering just how the hell did Kharma get to be so big and why did _she _have to be facing off against her. That didn't mean she wasn't going to bring her best though. Then the bell rang and the match started.

In a sign of confidence Alicia brought her offense first. She threw elbows and punches to Kharma that seemed do nothing but annoy Kharma, barely doing any damage. Then she tried to lift Kharma up for a scoop slam but only ended up harming her back in the process

"That's not gonna work, Kharma's way too big!" JBL exclaimed as Kharma stood there, barely moving as Alicia tried and failed to lift her. She then she simply struck back hard with a knee to Alicia's stomach to double her over followed by an elbow club to her back to knock her down to the canvas with a thud.

That was when Kharma got to work. She simply bent down, lifted Alicia up with the greatest of ease by her waist, and hit a clean gutwrench suplex on Alicia, making some of the fans to pop from the impact.

"That was a big suplex by Kharma," Cole said after he saw the easy gutwrench suplex.

"And Kharma's not done!" JBL exclaimed as Kharma grabbed Alicia Fox by her arm and pulled her up to her feet before some stunning punches to her face before whipping her to the corner across from her. Then Kharma charged at Alicia Fox, hitting a running clothesline to the corner which knocked some air out of the smaller girl as she collapsed onto the canvas.

"That was a big move by a big woman!" Michael Cole said as Kharma's running clothesline was shown on replay.

Kharma wasn't finished by any means though as Alicia tried to fight the best she could at this point as she made it to her fours and threw weak punches at the bigger woman. However she did by herself some time by throwing in an eye-rake at Kharma that made her stagger back.

"Alicia with an eye rake, referee Charles Robinson warning her," Michael said. "That bought Alicia some time lets see what she can do with it," JBL said in curiousity.

Alicia slowly got to her feet, body aching from the damage she's taken but she mustered out some offense by quickly stepping to Kharma behind her and kicking her in her calves, ankles, and knees in desperation and as soon as Kharma started to wobble and drop to a knee Alicia did a bold move and tried a piggyback sleeper hold to try and bring the big diva down.

It failed.

Kharma rose up to her feet and threw Alicia Fox down by her reddish brown hair just a few suspenseful seconds later, sending the smaller diva off of her back and onto the canvas. Annoyed and angry at the smaller ebony competitor she grabbed her by her arm to force her to rise so she could attempt a gorilla press slam. Kharma held Alicia Fox in the air with the greatest of ease, eight seconds before dropping her to the canvas.

"And Alicia Fox is getting thrown around like a ragdoll here John. You think AJ is in the back watching this match?" Michael asked.

"She should be Michael. Alicia's barely bigger than she so if Kharma can toss her around can you imagine what she could do to AJ?" JBL replied.

Kharma decided to finish this with a battle cry, or perhaps battle _laugh_ was the better term as she let out a sinister cackle that wasn't unlike the one in her theme before grabbing Alicia by her hair once more, doubling her over with a knee to her stomach and underhooking her arms. It was time for the Implant Buster.

"She's lifting Alicia Fox up...Implant Buster!" Cole exclaimed as Kharma hit the move and went in for the pin in which the fans counted along with the referee.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Kharma won the match as 'Bad Kharma' played loud and clear to a cheering crowd.

"The winner of the match, KHARMA!" Lillian Garcia declared as veteran referee Charles Robinson raised Kharma's hand in victory.

Meanwhile backstage in her private dressing room AJ was still on her couch with her Divas championship draped on her lap while she stroked it lovingly with her hands like while she watched the match. From bell to bell it wasn't even five minutes in length and Alicia got in virtually no offense, just strikes and a failed attempt at a sleeper hold. AJ was certain that if she was in that ring fighting Kharma the outcome would've been much different. She was a better wrestler than Alicia Fox and a better wrestler than Kharma, and she was going to prove it to the world.

And speaking of proving something to the world Kharma reached for a microphone. She had something to say.

"AJ! AJ Lee!" Kharma called out while she stood in the middle of the ring, "I know you're watching this. I know you're scouting me right now so I'm telling you this. If you won't fight me with your championship on the line then I will destroy **every last diva** in the WWE until I get to you and once I do the Divas Championship will be mine!"

Then "Bad Kharma" played out loud and clear to a cheering crowd as Kharma left the ring, the fans and AJ had something to think about. Kharma just declared war on the entire Divas division and Alicia Fox was her first victim and with how easily that Kharma defeated her opponents there were going to be even more defeated Divas in her wake.


End file.
